Mine Little Pony Minecraft Is Magic (The Pack!)
by superstalker
Summary: Bad summary gooooo Lilly*me*Lachlen,Mitch,Jerome,Rob,Vikk,and Preston are sucked into minecraft mlp edition! ALSO OC'S!YAY!The ship has sailed!
1. Meet me!

Hey guys my name is Lilly and i am making this story and it will be my first!Yay... you happy?  
Adam:No Jin:Why are we here?  
Because its origional idea was Sunshinemoonpops!props to her for her cool stories all two of them!  
Preston:Fudge Wut Persten Preston:No!  
U get trollz!Time for story!

*Lilly's P.o.V*  
My coputer was being a duche so i was tempted to throw it out the Minecraft finaly worked i went to the new LAN modded server...K DEN...I joined and had a small freakout and with flash of yellow,blue,and red I heard a bird chirping and cows mooing..."IS THIS NORMAL!?"I yelled."I dont think so."  
someone said from behind my headphones being magicaly floating i face a pony...his voice though...  
"Preston?"i asked the earth pony.  
"Will you fangirl..."  
"Not realy im a bit sane..."  
"Ok then well... I lost Rob sooo do you want to walk with me..."  
"I'll help you look for Wafflez! Sure."  
"Wafflez?"  
"DONT JUDGE!"  
"Ok I won't!"

*Rob's P.O.V*  
I had to split away from Preston..."PLZ NO!"i yelled.  
"Rob is that you?"someone called "Lachlen, -What happened?!"I called out.  
"Ponies...thats what happened..."Vikk called out.  
"Look up!"Lachlen called down on me. I see two pegasi coming down."You ok?"they asked."Yeah."i called out to them."#Lachllly is best ship you fudge!"another pers-ummm pony called out. "NO!Its Poofles!"another that sounded like Preston."Preston?"i called."Rob?"he called two ponies crash through the foltiage in a full out run."Rob!"one called to me."Preston!"I called again."We found you!"  
"We?"  
"This is Lilly."  
"Hello!"  
"Hey."  
"Whats #Lachlly?"  
"UMMMM..."  
"Ok..."  
"Odd."

Surry its short its my first update at 5:30 am!YAY!Anyone know what #Lachlly and y i dodged the question...  
PLZ COMMENT OC SHIZ Name:  
Looks(color,unicorn/pegasis):  
Hair:  
Cutie mark:  
Age: 


	2. We're here

Im back! Still no readers though D': Read my story!  
Adam:If were not in the story then why are we here?  
Im lonely!  
Alesa:And i draged you here...  
Ross:Yeah she did.  
THANK GOD FOR ALESA!  
Alesa:Yay!

*Endy's P.o.V*  
Me and Amy we're in the woods looking for Lilly."LILLY!"Amy yelled so loud she could have called to the outside world."Mitch wake UP!"somepony yelled from a small clearing."Need help?"Amy asked."AMY!"I yelled at her."Um...sure...plz"the pony replied."Im thats Endy."Amy said as me and her walked up to unconsious pony wore a black and red cheakered hoodie and the consious one had a black jacket."Jerome."he replied."And thats Mitch?"Amy asked."Yup."Jerome said popping the summoned a bucket of water and drenched Mitch with the water."Gah!WAH-Huh!"he yelled."Dear lord hes up."Jerome said."WHY!"Mitch asked."Reasons."Amy replied.

Thats it lol.  
Amy:'Reasons'  
Did you break fourth wall?  
Mitch:It was already broken.  
ME PEOPLE!  
Jerome:You will be forever alone Lil.  
NUUUUUUUU DASUE! 


	3. First OC

I'm back to typing!  
Adam:No plz Why are you freaking out ?Your not even in the story!  
Jin:Cause he's crazy.  
Right...New OC's are here thanks DevilishAngel273! Welcome MysteryManiac and PaulTheSwan!  
Paul:Hi!  
Mystery:Hey!  
Ok to the story!  
BYE DASUE!

{Mystery's P.o.V}  
Me and Paul we're going to play Mine little pony but noooooo we had to be dragged here into the game."We're lost arn't we?"Paul asked."Mabey?"I replied."I'll look."I took off and saw an allicorn flying toward me."Hi,"she said."Im Lilly."  
"Mystery."I reply."You just get here?"Lilly questioned."Yeah..."i trail off."Well do you want to come back to camp?"she asks."Please."i ask."Lets go then tell me when your ready."I fly and get Paul then we head out."This is Paul."I tell Lilly as we head up."Hi Paul!I'm Lilly!"she says exitedly."Hi!"Paul says.

{Amy's P.o.V}  
We head toward a camp and see..."Lachlen?"Endy asks."What?"he asks."Little Lachy!"Mitch and Jerome yell and rush him."OH GOD NO!"he yells and flys but they get there first and fly up with him."WHY!"he yells and is pulled to the ground."Cause your g-mph"I cover Endy's mouth."Bad Endy!"I yell at her and she tears up."NO BAD ENDY!"I yell louder."AMY JUST SHUT UP!GOD KNOWS WHY YOU DONT!"Lilly yells."Whatever!"I yell back. "WHY IS EVERONE YELLING?"Rob yells as he walks out."Well now your yelling!"Endy says."Hey Endy what did I say about talking!"I yell at we're all yelling. 


End file.
